Origin of the Amulet of Avalor
by cornholio4
Summary: What is really special about the Amulet? Cedric has known all along as well as his secret ally, crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe! Oneshot!


**An idea I came up with for the origin of the Amulet of Avalor, I have wanted to write a Sofia the First story for quite a while and I am still thinking of trying to come up with a story featuring my favourite character Princess Vivian (hey I have a soft spot for shy characters) and I will admit that the Shy Princess is tied for my favourite episode of the show competing against Cedric's Apprentice.**

**Spoilers for Thor the Dark World**

Cedric the Sorcerer could not believe it; the Amulet of Avalor was now in his hands! He had to wait until Sofia had to take off her amulet but now he had managed to take it himself!

"Can you believe it Wormwood, the Amulet is mine and with it the power of the kingdom itself!" Cedric exclaimed happily as he faced his pet raven Wormwood who was standing on his perch.

"The wizard Avalor generations ago found forged this Amulet using the gem that he had found." Cedric laughed as he carefully took the gem of the amulet out of the necklace "but thanks to the ally I found all of those years ago, I will rule the kingdom of Enchancia and all I will have to do is give the gem to my ally! Soon I will be King Cedric the Great and all of the kingdoms of the universe will know my name, as well as the other kingdoms of the universe!"

He then took his wand and opened up a portal, "Time for us to meet our ally Wormwood!" Cedric said leaving a note as Wormwood flew to his master's shoulder as he walked through the portal.

As this was happening Sofia, King Roland and the Guards entered Cedric's workplace and the Captain of the guards said "I am certain Cedric went in here with the Amulet, King Roland sir!"

"I am sorry I let Mr Ceed-Rick take the amulet, dad..." Sofia said sadly looking down while Roland smiled as he put a hand on Sofia's shoulder saying "it's not your fault Sofia, I just can't believe Cedric would stoop so low as to steal your amulet..."

They then noticed on the table was the amulet missing the jewel inside of it and next to it was a note, it read:

**Dear King Roland, Sofia, Baileywick or whoever reads this!**

**All of those years of being compared to my father I will finally get what I deserve, for years I have been after that Amulet and now I got what I wanted from it!**

**Your family had that amulet in your possession and you lot never knew of the true power that it possessed, now that power will be put to better use!**

**Soon you will hear me and my new ally!**

**Cedric the Great**

**Your former royal sorcerer**

**Servant of the Chitauri Empire**

**Future King of Enchancia**

"Chitauri?" King Roland asked as the guards shrugged. Sofia was thinking, to her knowledge most of what the Amulet could do was allow her to talk to animals so what true powers was Mr Ceed-Rick talking about?

At that time Cedric and Wormwood was now on a different planet facing a shadow figure on a throne, "I have what I promised you my lord!" Cedric said bowing presenting the jewel to him "the jewel that had been used in the Amulet of Avalor, the Enchancian royal family had been ignorant of its true power ever since they discovered it about five hundred years ago!"

"Your loyalty will be rewarded Cedric." The figure said in a dark voice as he stood up and took the jewel from Cedric's hand "my fellow servant Taneleer Tivan the Collector has the Aether in his possession and I am forming a plan to take the Tesseract back from the Asgardian Vault, thank you for giving me the third Infinity Stone! Once I have all six and the Gauntlet itself I will take over the entire universe, you will be given Enchancia to rule as well as the other kingdoms on your home planet, plus you will be given a top stop within my rank!"

"Thank you my most generous master!" Cedric said with another bow before leaving, the figure laughed as now his sorcerer ally has given him the Soul Stone.

Soon once the power of all six stones and the Infinity Gauntlet is his the universe and the love of Death herself will be his...

For he is Thanos the Mad Titan!

**What do you think for my first Sofia the First fanfic?**


End file.
